mattandtreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Seaside In Harbor (Seaside mission)
Seaside in Harbor is the 1st mission of the video game Seaside. It is given to Joe Malloy by protagonist Frank Hudgins. Story *Frank Hudgins (Trey Parker) goes to stop by Joe Malloy's house and then he knocks on his door. Joe Malloy (Matt Stone) gives him a quick answer to do so and then he tells him to go to the store first. He is told that he needs to buy some towels for him. He says okay. He drives to the store in Seaside Oregon and then he stops by. He gets out of his car and then he walks inside the store. He goes to buy towels and then he checks out from Rylee (Dian Bachar). He leaves the store. He needs to locate his car and then he waits for an answer from Joe Malloy. He gets in his car. *He goes to his house and then he gets inside his house. He walks into his house and then gets a call from Joe Malloy saying come to my house and we will talk and then he says okay. He says thank you then. He goes outside to talk with a store employee named Rylee and then he thanks him once again and then thanks him. He completes the mission. Mission Objectives To Complete the mission: the player must. *Go to the store in Seaside Oregon. *Get out of the car. *Go inside the store. *Buy a towel for Joe Malloy. *Give the towels to your customer Rylee. *Leave the store. *Get back in your car. *Go to your safehouse. *Walk into the house from given answers by Joe Malloy. Rewards *The reward for completing this mission is 4000$. *Seaside Safehouse. Script *Cutscene 1 *Frank Hudgins: I am here for Joe Malloy today. *Frank Hudgins: Knock on the door. *Frank Hudgins: Joe Malloy it's me Frank Hudgins. *Joe Malloy: Hello Frank Hudgins quick answer remember to do your own. *Frank Hudgins: Okay. *Joe Malloy: Okay Frank and remember to go to the store and buy some towels for me. *Frank Hudgins: Okay Joe. *Joe Malloy: Remember buy the towel at the store and bring them to me when your done. *Frank Hudgins: Okay Joe. *Joe Malloy: Thank you see you later come back here after you purchased the towels for me. *Cutscene 2 *Frank Hudgins: Hi Rylee. *Rylee: Hi Frank you are here today. *Frank Hudgins: I'm here to get the towels for my friend Joe Malloy. *Rylee: Okay Look around the store and you will find them. *Frank Hudgins: Thank You Rylee. *Rylee: Your welcome. *Frank Hudgins: Quick check. *Cutscene 3 *Rylee: Came here to get me some towels. *Frank Hudgins: Yes. *Rylee: Put them on the counter and I will purchase them for you. *Frank Hudgins: Here you go Rylee. *Rylee: That will be free. *Frank Hudgins: Okay gotta go. *Rylee: Okay thank you for getting the towels. *Frank Hudgins: Your welcome. *Rylee: Bye have a good day. *Frank Hudgins: You too. *Cutscene 4 *Frank Hudgins: The towels are payed for. *Joe Malloy: Okay come to your safehouse. *Frank Hudgins: Okay. *Joe Malloy: Go to your house and drop them off there. *Frank Hudgins: Alright. *Cutscene 5 *Frank Hudgins: I'm at my safehouse. *Joe Malloy: Okay take the paper towels with you. *Frank Hudgins: Okay. *Joe Malloy: You did a good job Frank. *Frank Hudgins: Thank you. *Joe Malloy: Your welcome. *Frank Hudgins: Let me sit right here. *Joe Malloy: Okay. *Frank Hudgins: I have everything for myself. *Joe Malloy: Okay see you in the second mission. *Frank Hudgins: Gotta talk to my customer Rylee. *Rylee: Hi Frank Hudgins how are you today. *Frank Hudgins: I'm doing good. *Rylee: You are knowing that the towels you gave to Joe is for Joe. *Frank Hudgins: Yes Rylee. *Rylee: Good I'm glad you gave it to Joe. *Frank Hudgins: Thank's. *Rylee: Your welcome. *Frank Hudgins: I payed for something for Joe. *Rylee: Good for you. *Frank Hudgins: Do you know the way. *Rylee: I do. *Frank Hudgins: Okay now you lead the way. *Rylee: Okay. *Frank Hudgins: Bye Rylee. *Rylee: Okay thank you bye. *Frank Hudgins: Your welcome. *Post-mission phone call *Frank Hudgins: I got the towels. *Joe Malloy: Okay so. *Frank Hudgins: I got my safehouse. *Joe Malloy: Good for you. *Frank Hudgins: Remember to come see me my friend I will be waiting for you. *Joe Malloy: Okay. *Frank Hudgins: I will. *Joe Malloy: Have you known or known the words that are triple. *Frank Hudgins: Yes. *Joe Malloy: I have the best answer. *Frank Hudgins: Good. *Joe Malloy: I gotta go because my phone call will go out of data. *Frank Hudgins: Okay. *Joe Malloy: Tell me you gotta go. *Frank Hudgins: Okay Joe Gotta go bye. Notifications *After the mission you can go in your safehouse to save the game and you can go to any store, restaurant, food market and any clothes store to do things.